1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for locating, designing and creating merchandise.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a market for customized merchandise such as clothing, ceramics, plastics and wearable pins. Customizing clothing merchandise includes imprinting a design on shirts, jackets, sweaters, etc. Designs may also be applied to coffee mugs and any other vessels to which designs can be applied. Conventional methods for producing small batches of customized merchandise are limited by one or more of time, cost, choice and ease of manufacture. In order to reduce turnaround time from ordering to delivery of finished goods and to maintain costs at commercially competitive levels, choice of designs are generally limited to reduce manufacturing cost.